


pinky promises [kageyama tobio]

by potatingpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Originally Posted on deviantART, pls i just wanna hold his hand, this is hella old but i love it so much, this is one of my favorite things i've written, tobio is so soft in this i wanna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/pseuds/potatingpotato
Summary: “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just held my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	pinky promises [kageyama tobio]

You knew that coming to this festival was a bad idea. A swarm of people blocked your way, and you were barely even past the entrance. As your claustrophobia kicked in, you cursed your best friend for convincing you into coming with him. Something about winning games and watching fireworks — who cares, you hated crowds! And now your worst nightmare is being realized in the form of being separated from your parents and being stuck with the grump you called your best friend — who was the reason you were in this situation in the first place — also known as Kageyama Tobio. 

You look up at the boy beside you. “Do you see them?”  
  
He was trying to find your parents using his height to see above the sea of people, but no luck. He might be tall for his age, but he was still just a child after all. He shook his head, sighing dejectedly. “No sign of them.”  
  
You puffed your cheeks and stomped your foot. “This is all your fault! If you hadn’t run away to return that ball, we wouldn’t have lost them!”  
  
You see him flush indignantly. “Well, you didn't have to follow me, you know!”  
  
As if things couldn't get any worse, the crowd started moving. Before you knew it, you were stuck in the current of moving people, drifting further away from Tobio. You tried pushing back, but there were too many people pushing forward. Your breathing started coming in short huffs, a sign that your anxiety was getting the better of you. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears, and tears prickled your eyes. _Stupid tears! Stupid crowd! Stupid Tobio!_ you thought bitterly.  
  
Sudden warmth enveloped your hand. You look down and see a much bigger hand covering yours. Your gaze followed the arm upwards, only to see Tobio glaring down at you with a bright blush on his cheeks. “How about I hold your hand so you wouldn't get lost?”  
  
You nod stiffly, your breathing slowly going back to normal. He seemed to relax as well, his fingers slipping between yours. Your heart still beat faster than normal, and you’re not sure why. You decided you liked the feeling anyway.  
  
You give the boy a shy smile and held his hand tightly.  
  


❥

  
  
It's been eight years since that day at the festival. You smiled to yourself at the memory of eight-year-old Tobio promising you that he would always hold your hand whenever you need it. 

_The taller boy held out his pinky to you, his cheeks slightly pink. He kept looking to the side and back to you, nodding every now and then.  
_

_You tilted your head in confusion. What did he want you to do?  
  
You heard him sigh impatiently. “(Name)-chan, c’mon! Wrap your pinky finger around mine already!”  
  
Gasping a soft “oh!”, you did what he told you. He looked at you seriously and his tone was solemn as he said, “From now on, I will always hold your hand, (Name)-chan! Whenever you need me to!” His eyes seemed to shine albeit the darkness. “I promise!”  
  
You giggled. “Okay, Tobio-kun. You don't need to cry.”  
_

_He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. “I-I’m not crying!” You giggled and he became even more visibly embarrassed. “D-Don't laugh at me!”  
  
You tried to stifle your laughter but a giggle slipped out. Your best friend can be so adorable sometimes. “Hehe! I’m sorry, Tobio-kun!”_  
  
And look at him now. He’s been through so much, and you're so glad you've stuck with him, even through middle school, because if you hadn't, you wouldn't have been able to see this: his team winning the match, which meant they're going to Nationals. You've never been so proud as you applaud the team loudly, grinning so wide your cheeks felt numb. 

You run to him, but you were surrounded by the crowd of people leaving the gymnasium. You tried to wave your hand around for him to see you and you're relieved when you feel the familiar warmth of Tobio’s hand.  
  
You beamed at him. “Tobio! Congratulations!” You pulled him closer to give him a hug.  
  
You felt him pat your back awkwardly. He appreciated the hug, but he couldn’t help but be embarrassed whenever you did so in public, especially around his team. 

“Ah~ must be nice to have a girlfriend congratulate you after a game~” mused Nishinoya, and you can see Tanaka nodding behind him.  
  
“I know right, Noya-san! It's unfair that our underclassman got a girlfriend before us!”  
  
You can feel yourself heating up, and Tobio was already as red as a tomato. “We’re not dating!” you both sputtered out before stepping out of your embrace. The team only chuckled at your embarrassed expressions.  
  
“We’re going ahead, lovebirds. We'll wait for you by the bus,” Sugawara called out as the team started to move.  
  
“Wait! We're right behind you!” Tobio shouted. He turned to you. “Let's go?”  
  
You nod, and felt his hand slipping into yours. You look around, confused. You were near the entrance, and there weren't a lot of people around, so why is he holding your hand?  
  
You squeezed his hand to get hits attention. "Um, Tobes?" 

“Yeah?”  
  
You raised an eyebrow. _Does he not realize what he's doing?_  
  
“Huh? What's wrong?” He looked puzzled.  
  
You looked around. There still wasn't a crowd around you. “There's like only five other people here besides us.”  
  
He looked around as well. “Yeah. What's your point?” _What is she trying to say here?_  
  
“So why are you holding my hand?”  
  
His eyes crinkle with confusion, then widen in realization. “Oh.” He gently slips his hand away from yours. “Sorry.”  
  
This occurrence has been happening a lot lately. He'd hold your hand, even if there wasn't really a need for him to. Honestly, it's making you very suspicious. You've been friends with Tobio for a long time and he's never done this before up until recently. It was totally out of character for him, too; usually he let go of your hand after pulling you away from a crowd because he was too embarrassed. Something was definitely up.  
  
You looked around before pulling him into a secluded corner. You push him back onto the wall. “Okay, Tobio. ’Fess up. What's going on?”  
  
He frowned at you. “What? Nothing's going on.” He tried to push you away but you pinned him back harder. “Can you stop that?” he asked with a glare.  
  
You defiantly glared back. “No, not until you tell me what's going on!” He stared at you blankly. _Why is he so stupid with everything that isn't volleyball?_ “Ugh. Okay. You've been holding my hand a lot lately,” you elaborated. He opened his mouth to speak but you quickly shushed him. “Yes, I know holding hands is a thing with us. But lately you've been doing it even when there's practically no one around. What's that about?”  
  
His gaze softened. “Does it make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—”  
  
“No!” _Whoops, I didn't mean to shout._ You cleared your throat. “I-I don't really mind. I'm just kinda curious about what brought this on.” You looked down at your feet.   
  
“I like you.”  
  
He watched as your head shot up. “HUH?!” He could almost hear you thinking, _Did I hear him right?_  
  
He sighed. He had a feeling you wouldn't notice any changes in how he treated you recently. He really wasn't good with words — his insult vocabulary was limited to ‘dumbass’, after all — so he thought he'd let his actions speak for him instead. It didn't really turn out the way he'd hoped. “I like you.”  
  
You covered his mouth with your hands. “I heard you the first time!” You weren't sure where to look, and his intense gaze wasn't helping. “S-Since when? A-And...how did that happen?”  
  
He gave you a look that said, ‘you're a dumbass’ before removing your hands from his mouth and holding them in his own. “Don't you think it would've happened eventually? I mean, we are childhood friends after all. Isn't that what's supposed to happen?”

You stared at him, agape. _How can this boy be so pure and precious...?_ you wondered. You don't even want to think about what would've happened if you didn't like him back.  
  
You punch him playfully on the shoulder. “Oh, Tobio, you romantic!” You guffawed. “Who knew you were such a sap?”  
  
“Stop making fun of me, dumbass (Name)!” he shouted as he reached to tickle your sides.  
  
You squealed and tried to stop him, but what happened was he pinned you to the wall as he tickled you mercilessly. “To-Tobio! Stop— ahahaha!” You smacked his hand. “Ugh! Stop it!”  
  
He gave you a smirk that sent your heart pounding and made you want to follow everything he says. “No,” he simply stated before continuing his assault.  
  
Holding in your giggles, you leaned closer to his face and—  
  
_CHU!_  
  
—kissed his nose.  
  
The effect on him was instantaneous. He was blushing up to the roots of his hair. You grin up at him sweetly. “I like you too, Tobio-kun.”  
  
He covered his mouth with his hand and looked away to hide the flushing of his cheeks. “It's about time you told me that.”  
  
You only grinned at that. “Let's make a new pinky promise!” you whoop.  
  
“What's the promise?”  
  
“Umm...are we actually dating now...?” you ask, turning shy all of a sudden.  
  
He snorted. “What do you think, idiot?”  
  
You glared at him. “I'm just checking, you jerk! Maybe I shouldn't date you after all!”  
  
“...sorry.”   
  
You sigh and take his hand into yours. “I'm sorry too.” You kiss his knuckles and linked your pinky with his. “Okay so...I promise to do my best to be the best girlfriend ever.” You feel yourself slightly tearing up. “And I'll let you hold my hand. Even if there's no crowd around us,” you finish with a sheepish smile.  
  
“Okay, (Name)-chan.” He brushed a tear from your lashes. “You don't need to cry.”  
  
You sniffed and rubbed your eyes. “I-I'm not crying!” You covered your face when you heard him chuckle. “D-Don't laugh at me!”  
  
“I'm sorry, (Name)-chan.” He kissed the top of your head. “I like you.” He gave you a small smile.  
  
You hugged him to stop yourself from crying even more. “How can you be this cute with me when you're so scary with Hinata?”  
  
He wrapped his arms around you tighter. “Ssh. Don't ruin our moment.”  
  
  
  
  
BONUS  
  
The two of you walked to the bus, hand in hand.  
  
“Well, you two sure took your sweet time!” Daichi shouted as soon as he took sight of you.  
  
“Wait, Daichi. Look!” Sugawara pointed out your entwined hands.  
  
“OH NO—!” Nishinoya yelled.  
  
“—THEY'RE DATING FOR REAL NOW!” Tanaka finished.  
  
“I'M SO JEALOUS!” Both boys shouted, kneeling on the ground in despair.  
  
The rest of the team cheered for the two of you while Daichi scolded the two troublemakers.  
  
“Do you think those two are going to be alright...?”  
  
“I wouldn't worry about it.”  
  


~

_“You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just held my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious.”_


End file.
